


10/rose - as it should have been

by Paperdollgirl



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 10, 10/rose - Freeform, F/M, Fanart, Rose Tyler - Freeform, The Doctor - Freeform, Wallpaper, doctor who - Freeform, dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperdollgirl/pseuds/Paperdollgirl
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 9





	10/rose - as it should have been

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/paperdollgirl/1268912/34613/34613_original.jpg)

[resources](https://paperboxart.livejournal.com/346.html)


End file.
